Her Annual Rooftop
by DevDev
Summary: Jubilee expresses the pain of her past on her birthday. Just a short fluffy fic centering Jubilee and Wolverine.


_**POP! BANG! CRACK! SHREIK! BLAST!**_

"Wow Jubes, do the big red one again!"

"No, no! Do the big bright pink one!"

"What about the sizzling one? DO THE SIZZILING ONE!"

"Guys, guysss! We have all night, relax a little." Smiling, Jubilation Lee shot another '_big red one_' into the dark sky. It was the fourth of July and tonight, she had been voted for evening entertainment. Not that she minded of course, the kids were just excited. She loved seeing their faces light up when she threw her stuff into the sky. They were awed and amazed at the spectacular lights that packed the very sky above their heads.

A lot of the time, Jubilee would lazily (or only appearing to be) shoot some bright pafs up into the sky and mentally make them shatter. The kids _**oohed and awed**_and she sat back and enjoyed the show. Not _her_ show, mind you, but the glow that bounced off every kid's face.

There was Jean and Scott's daughter, Kaylee, who had brownish red hair. Other than her eyes being red, there was no sign of mutant powers. Her brother, Russel, stood next to her. His face was as bright as his sister's, but he was jumping up and down.

Then there was Remy and Rouge's daughter, Adelaide. Adelaide was a small child, almost so tiny that she had almost been lost. But she had been brought back and that's what made her a spitfire. Anything to keep her parents on their toes was fun to the bright child and she was quite an actress to top it all. It was impossible to get mad at the girl.

The parents and the regulars of the mansion sat around the porch, laughing and gazing at her fireworks like the little kids. Without hesitation, Jubilee threw up another batch.

For her last one, she spelt out, **Happy July Fourth!** The kids squealed, the adults smiled and she trudged back up the steps of the porch. Choruses of, 'that was great!' or 'great job, Jubes', followed her as she walked past.

The kids were off to bed with their parents and Jubilee was off to the roof. It was a tradition of her own; no one knew about it and she didn't want anyone to.

Climbing, and perching herself on the roof, she readied her hands. This was the show for them… or, kind of her as a release. Right before she was about to throw out her brightest, someone stopped her.

"Don't ya think that's e'nuff fer tonight?"

"Hey Wolvie," she replied weakly. He sat down next to her, slowly relaxing against the roof tile.

"Ya shouldn't close yerself off, Jube."

"I'm not. I'm just sitting on the roof… or is that a crime these days?"

"I know what you do."

Jubilee closed her bright blue eyes for a moment, sighing within. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I _do _know what I'm talkin' about. Every fourth it's tha same thing. After yer spectacular fire show, yer nowhere ta be found."

"It's not fair!" Without warning she threw several pafs into the sky. Light after light filled the night sky, all dazzling high and above where the two of them sat together.

"What's not fair? Ya never tell us any more!" He was prodding her, prodding her to tell him all that she had been hiding for her entire life.

"I-I can't tell anyone. Saying it… it's just… I can't." She shook her head several times; the fireworks were gone.

"I'm not forcin' ya to say nothin', darlin'. But ya gotta let it out some day. Listen, I know ya better than anyon-" He was cut off sharply and angrily.

"NO! NO! You DON'T know me better than anyone else! My parents knew me! Angelo knew me! You don't," she sighed deeply and then sobbed against his shoulder. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because every time I get someone. Every time someone _really _knows me, they die! An' I know I'm gonna- I'm gonna be the last. He said it!"

"Ya know… I can't say that I'm not gonna die. I can't say that I'll always be there. But I _can_ say I know ya. An' it's okay to be afraid." Wolverine backed out of the window pausing to push out his hand to her. "Come on."

Jubilee swallowed slowly and grabbed the hand in front of her. In the dark haven of the attic he hugged her tightly, pulling her lean body against his own.

"Happy birthday, kid."

"Hey, you know that I'm no kid any more, so don't pull that-"

"I know. Now come on, you know yer ready fer that birthday cake of yours."

"Yeah, yeah." She pounced ahead of him and then stopped abruptly. "I love you Wolvie."

"Yeah, yeah. I love ya too… _kid_."

"_Heeeey_!"


End file.
